


Synchronize

by SamuraiKanda



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Bonds, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Nightmares, Soulmates, YuuxLavi, synchronization
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:09:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuraiKanda/pseuds/SamuraiKanda
Summary: What, if people start to synchronize within their dreams? The gateway to create a even stronger Innocence lays hidden within the dreamworld. So after the hard battles against the Clan of Noah, Kanda is facing some irritating nightmare and while he figures out the meaning behind of it, he has to team up with Allen, Lenalee and Lavi in order retrieve the so called 'Dreamer' Innocence somewhere hidden on the Antartican continent





	1. Kandas Nightmare

_The Lotus flower I'm so used to see is slowly but surely wilting and turning to dust. Before I can even comprehend the situation, the entire scenery changes and I feel suddenly being restrained. I struggle in order to get on my feet, but somehow all my strength seems to be drained. Right before me a battefield with members of the Black Order scattered over the ground - dead or unconcious. But only one person is standing. I would recognize the red-haired man over and over again, even if I were cast into eternal damnation. ,Baka-Usagi‘ am i thinking right now as I have to watch the trainee Bookman activating his Innocence in order to fight a very powerful foe. In shock I watch how the red-haired young man is suddely pierced multiple times from snow-white tentacles rising out of the ground. „Lavi“ is only escaping my lips, still trying to get back on my feet. No, this just can‘t be real at all. My Baka-Usagi needs to stay alive._

„LAVI“ do I shout and before I know I'm  sitting upright in my bed, panting, grasping at the spot where my tatoo rests and stare with wide eyes at the blanket. Just what was this? As far as I know I never had a nightmare this vicious before and why the heck was I dreaming about Lavi anyways? Actually I don‘t understand at all what is going on right now, but as my gaze travels over to the hourglass with the Lotus sealed inside of it there is suddenly a bitter taste in my mouth. This is my personal curse I have to deal with. Still I wonder why this one particular nightmare is repeating over and over again.

Once I regained my composure again, I lay back down and gaze now at the ceiling. Somehow I need to figure out the meaning of my nightmare, otherwise I might start to become insomniac. „Why, Baka-Usagi?“ do I ask myself right now, the hands crossed underneath the pillow and a deep sigh escapes my lips. Even though the trainee Bookman is within the small circle of entrusted people I've started to open up a bit, I'm still unsure what exactly is drawing me close to the red-haired young man. Trying to distance myself from him isn‘t working out the way I have hoped for. So I'm still in search of the right answer. The one about what my real bond to the red-head is.


	2. To Samarkand (part 1)

At the next morning I follow my usual routine, brushing aside the fact, I had once again this nightmare. But still, no matter how often I shrug it aside as if a nightmare this vicious is meaningless, the content starts to increase into sharper details. Inner denial always helped me out. So why not this time? With a deep sigh I'm right now at the dojo, focusing on my meditation. _,This isn‘t happening at all. There is no way I‘ve started to forge a bond this strong with Baka-Usagi‘_ is now the thoughtgoing through my mind right now, before starting to clear my mind.  
  
The last time I allowed someone to close in on me, I ended up killing this particular person. So I had vowed myself to never allow such a deep bond to ever happen again. Because, I simply don‘t want to go through all this emotional pain once again. Because, I don‘t want anyone I know to go through this pain like I had done. I rather live secluded as the grumpy, closed-off man I am currently than to allow myself to fully open up to those around me. No dream can stop me to do so. At least this is what I think right now.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
While sitting in the great hall eating my soba right now, I glares at the scientist approaching me. With a short nods I sign that I just received the message and continue to eat. At least work is always helpful to distract my mind. Otherwise I might spend the entire day cooped up in the dojo in order to get the traces of the nightmare out of my head. With a stoic expression on mys face I enter Komuis office and for a short moment I am not so sure how to react to the fact, that Lavi will accompany me to this mission.  
  
Somehow I‘d really welcome a single mission than to be around the trainee Bookman. There are too many things I needs to figure out first before going on a joint mission with the red-haired man. „Ah, I almost forgot, Kanda-kun. The two of you will team up with Allen and Lenalee in Malaysia for a high-difficult mission“ is now coming from Komui directed to me in this moment as I decide to leave the office and I press his lips firmly together. Great. Exactly what I need right now to happen. Being on a long mission with both Moyashi and Baka-Usagi. “Tze“ is all I say right now without even looking at the supervisor and head out before even the red-haired man is able to catch up with me.  
  
„Yuu-chan, wait“ is Lavi shouting for me and I simply glare at him while walking down to the docks. The fact, the two of us will have to go on this mission without a Finder is for sure a challenge. Sadly, the Order had lost most of them while our old Headquarter had been destroyed. So we, the Exorcists, have to deal with the fact to gather intel on their own until enough new Finders have been recruited to take on this job. „I told you not to call me by my first name“ are now my words in this moment, glaring grumpily as I am  at the red-head and a short sigh escapes my lips once we are inside the gondola leading us away from the Order.  
  
Sometimes I presume Lavi does this on purpose. No matter how often I reminds him not to do so, the trainee Bookman won‘t stop calling me by my first name. But even though I'm too proud to admit it, a part of me actually feels there is a reason why Lavi acts this way. A way I still might have to figure out on my own.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Once we reach Paris, I'm astonished to find a Finder waiting there for us. Lavi and myself take in the intel the man had gathered so far for us and thoughtfully I piece the information together.  
  
„So, in short terms we have to head towards Samarkand?“  
„Yes, Mr. Exorcist. At least this is what I was able to find out“  
„Then let‘s head out and don‘t waste any time“  
  
is simply my response right now. The faster we are done with this mission, the faster I can get rid of both Moyashi and Baka-Usagi. I'm usually not the one to rush things, but right now I'm driven by the urge to avoid being around Lavi at any cost. ,Not until I know the answer hidden within‘ is the thought coursing through my mind right now as we catch now the train heading out to Moscow. While sitting in the compartment I gaze out of the window and deep inside this is a real bad timing for me. Because, Lavi will be around me for a longer time than expected.  
  
The train ride is almost without any incident. As we are close to the Russian capital the train is suddenly under attack by Level 1 Akumas. „Mugen, activate“ comes from me while activating my Innocence, highly focused while Lavi takes care of the hord of Akumas coming in east-bound. „Kaichou Ichigen“ is now coming in a calm way as usual from me while avoiding to be hit at all and I slice through the Akuma as if they were some wilted leaves on a tree. Both of us are able to clear out the amount of incoming Akuma and for a moment I watch how the train leaves us behind.  
  
With the Akumas showing up close to Moscow means, somewhere around has to be the source. So together with the red-head I walk now through the vast landscape, being fully alert if there should be some Akumas around. Silence is wrapped around the two of us and actually I wonder right now what could be on Lavis mind right now. Usually Baka-Usagi won‘t stop to talk at all. So having a silent red-head around is for sure troubeling to me. Because if the trainee Bookman won‘t say a word at all, I'm starting to become for sure concerend for his red rabbit.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
As the night breaks in, we end up in a small village from where the wave of Akumas originates. Somehow the local priest had made a contract with the Millennium Earl and therefore a huge number of the villagers ended up as sacrifices to be turned into Akumas. Together we are able to clear them out quite fast, then the mayor and keeper of the only inn in this village allows us to stay for free. While the wife of the mayor provides us with hot soup, bread and some tea I decides to report in to Komui about the incident Lavi and myself had to take care of. Maybe I can gain now some informations from Komui about the mission I'm attenting currently with the trainee Bookman.  
  
After we had dinner, I roll enervated my eyes since there is only one room available right now. The entire room is equipped in a spartanic way and I notice, there is only a single bed inside. Sleeping on the hard wooden floor is out of the question. Besides, I am not that much of an egoist to let the red-head sleep on the floor at all. „Just stay at your side of the bed, otherwise I kill you“ is all I says right now towards Lavi while I only take of the coat of my uniform as well my boots.  
  
The trainee Bookman only nods and as I lay down I face the wall and sigh shortly. Right now all I can hope is not to be plagued by the nightmare. Otherwise how would I be able to explain this towards Lavi at all? Quickly I fall asleep while I feel the blanket pulled over the two of us. Hearing the breathing of the red-head is kind of helping me to fall into a deep and dreamless sleep.  
  
Just as I awake in the early morning hours, I wonder why I'm able to feel something warm next to me. A slight blush appears now on my cheeks as I notices how close I am now to Lavi. But wait, how did I end up in this situation? Only now do I notice the trainee Bookman had stayed the entire night on his side of the bed as I asked him to do. So that would only mean, I was seeking out this closeness to the red-head while I was asleep. But I also notice, I was able to sleep through without being troubled by a nightmare at all.  
  
Silently I slide out of the bed, go to the only bath there is and start to wash myself with the cold water. Why was I even this close to Baka-Usagi? I am not so sure at all. Besides, I see this as a one-time-chance. As if I'm going to share again a bed with the red-head. Quickly shaking my head I'm putting on the coat as I return back into the room and pull the blanket now away from the still sleeping red-head. Actually, this is quite annoying to know Lavi is no early riser at all. „What‘s up, Yuu?“ is the red-head now asking sleepily while I place Mugen back on my belt. „Get up, we need to leave“ is my only response right now as I shortly close his eyes and leave the room. Because since we aren‘t on a train right now, we have to march all the way to Moscow in order to catch the possibility to head to Samarkand just as the Finder had told them to do


	3. To Samarkand (part 2)

**[Lavis POV]**  
  
First of all, I haven’t expected at all to be sent on a mission this fast after my ordeal with the Noah Clan. All I know is the fact that both Allen and even Yuu came to save me and Panda Jiji from their captivity. I had been out cold for a while, so therefore I don’t really know what had exactly happened in the meantime. Being right now kicking and alive is the best thing for me to know. Otherwise I don’t want to know what would have been if my friends had arrived just a second too late at the scene.  
  
Right now I accompany Yuu on a mission leading the two of us into the famous city of Samarkand. For a trainee Bookman like me this place is like the greatest treasure grove filled with information. Good thing is: Yuu hasn’t tried to skin me alive by now. Bad thing is: after Akumas attacked the train we were heading at Moscow with, we are currently at a remote village few hours away from the Russian capital city.  
  
After being woken up in a not gentle way by the dark-haired samurai, I wash myself quickly with the cold water, then both of us head down to eat a bit before leaving the village. While drinking some black tea I have to think about the mission Komui had mentioned before we were leaving Headquarters. After we finish this particular mission, we are going to head straight down to Malaysia in order to team up with Allen and Lenalee. But for what exactly?  
  
“Yuu-chan…” is the question coming now from me and a sigh escapes my lips as I see as usual a dark glare coming from the silent samurai.  
  
“What sort of mission awaits us, once we team up with Lenalee and Allen?”  
“Something about a strange Innocence appearing in Antarctica”  
“Wait, we have to go all the way to the coldest place on this earth?”  
“You can still quit, Baka-Usagi”  
  
is the dark-haired swordsman now responding and right now I shiver all over my body just by the simple thought of searching for Innocence at a place frozen over and over with solid ice. Why the hell is Komui even sending the four of us to this remote place? Can no Marshall or other Exorcist do this job instead? With a deep sigh I finish my tea, then I follow with a sunny expression plastered over my face my friend out of the inn.

~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Silence is now around us both and I simply wonder what’s wrong. The way Yuu acts right now is quite unusual for him. I mean, even though I pretended to be still asleep, I noticed how he cuddled up close to me in the middle of the night. Just remembering how his expressions soften and how calm he looks when he actually sleeps will be the most important memory within my heart. I wish, I could have used the chance to brush away a few of his strands, even maybe slightly touch his cheek. But I didn’t, because I don’t wanted to wake him at all. Still there is a part of me waiting to figure out why this proud swordsman tells me to keep my distance, while he’s the one seeking it.  
  
Besides, there are still aspects of his past I still don’t know, even if I am going to be a full-fletched Bookman one day. Deep within I know this will be for sure one of my greatest challenges in my life. But I’m absolutely sure about the fact, I won’t be able to sever these bonds I forged in these years I became an Exorcist myself. Especially my bond to Yuu is the one most important to me. Because next to Lenalee he had been the first to start interacting with me when I had joined the Black Order.  
  
“Say, Yuu-chan, why were you…” is the curiosity now coming over my lips as I suddenly feel the still sheated Mugen against my throat and a warning flicker rests within these dark-grey eyes. Obviously he doesn’t want to talk about this at all. “Dare to finish this question and you won’t enjoy the next day at all” is he stating right now in the usual cold and daring voice and I quickly nod. Once Mugen is away from my throat I sigh deeply and gaze at the silent samurai. Actually, I didn’t mind it at all if even he needs some closeness to share. Because this proves, we all are still human.

~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
In the evening we manage to finally arrive in Moscow. The train we need to take in order to reach Samarkand is leaving in the morning, so while I used the chance to flirt to the young lady at the ticket counter I’m able to gain the information about a hotel right across the train station where we could still get a room. Beaming all over my face I look now at Yuu and honestly I don’t like this dark impression on his face at all. He simply acts as if I had done something unforgiveable, but I don’t know what that could have been. I just acted accorded to the persona I am right now. So why is Yuu suddenly colder towards me than I used to know?  
  
Lucky me, is going to share now once again a room with Yuu. Since we are able to gather the last vacant room available in this hotel, there is no reason to complain at all. But watching Yuu I get this feeling he isn’t happy at all about this fact that the two of us have yet again to share one bed with each other. Since there is this time a small desk I decide to take the chance and leave the bed all to Yuu and focus on my logs I have to do as a trainee Bookman. Actually with this solution the dark-haired samurai can work. So while I sit at the desk doing my logs for Panda Jiji, I gaze once in a while over to the now sleeping swordman and a short smile appears on my lips. I have to admit to myself right now, all I’d like to do is to watch over him while he’s asleep.  
  
_‘Don’t fool yourself, Lavi. As if Yuu-chan would ever carry deeper emotions for anyone’_ is the thought now going through my mind and a deep sigh escapes my lips. As a Bookman emotions aren’t needed at all. Their main purpose is to always stay objective to the things around them. But even though I know this, I struggle hard within myself. Because of my strong bond to Yuu. But also to Allen and Lenalee. Everyone else within the Black Order. Panda Jiji isn’t pleased at all about me growing so attached. Especially towards a certain dark-haired swordsman. So it is only a matter of time, he’s going to take me in order to leave the Black Order behind. That is all the more reason figuring out what exactly binds me so much to this attractive and silent samurai.  
  
While being absorbed into my thoughts my gaze is still resting at the sleeping figure of the one man I truly want to stay with. There is something within me trying to reach out to him, but my reasoning and logic as a trainee Bookman hold me back to do so in the first place. I really need to find out what exactly Yuu is starting to trigger inside of me since we’ve started to forge this bond of friendship.  
  
With a deep sigh I stand now up, stretch a bit and decide to close the books for now. In a way I also need to catch some sleep. With a short frown I scan the room and there are only two possibilities: either sleep on the cold hard floor or slide into the bed right next to Yuu. I decide to take the risk. Better to have him all grumpy in the morning than to toss  & turn on the floor with only the coat of my uniform as a blanket and have no sleep at all.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
As I awake by the first ray of sunlight falling into the room I feel something warm cuddled up close to me. A gentle smile appears on my lips as I gaze at Yuu, who’s still asleep by now. Obviously he doesn’t mind at all. But sadly I know how much his pride is forbidding him to admit this kind of closeness at all. I barely brush through the silken strands, gazing, absorbing every passing second I’m allowed right now to be this close to him. “Yuu-chan…” I start to mumble right now and it actually hurts deep inside to know, these are some fleeting moments to enjoy. Why can’t I just be like this the rest of my life? Because, I am going to become Bookman myself one day and because of Yuu shielding himself more and more from the outside world.  
  
Slowly I notice movement. With a smile I look right into surprised and confused dark-grey eyes directed at me, then I jump up in order to create some distance between us before Yuu is even able to hurt me seriously with Mugen. A warning flicker appears now within these trusted dark-grey eyes and actually I feel all right. This is how we are right now. This is how it is going to stay until I become a Bookman one day. No word is spoken while we get ready and head downstairs to grab a quick breakfast. While I spend my time flirting with the young woman serving us tea and some fresh made hearty pastry, I can’t shake the feeling Yuu isn’t fond of my behaviour at all.  
  
My curiosity awakes as we now head over to the train station. Why would it suddenly bother this silent samurai so much if I decide to flirt a little with a wonderful looking woman? Wait, could it be, I have some special place within his heart? No, all Yuu calls me is Baka-Usagi and honestly I’m still trying to figure out why. As far as I can recall rabbits are not only cute and fluffy rodents, but also very careful about their surroundings. While I’m spacing out right now, I end up bumping into a bosomous woman at the platform from where the train towards Wladiwostok is going to leave.  
  
Before I can say anything I feel an iron grip around my wrist right now and while I whirl my head around a sudden rose dust covers my cheeks. Yuu drags me behind him to the section of the train, where we need to enter and he isn’t saying one word at all to me. But his body language says it loud and clearly. Kanda Yuu is obviously pissed off. “Wha… Yuu-chan…” is all I’m capable to say right now while avoiding the death glare directed to me once we reached the compartment reserved for the two of us. I really wonder why he’s so enraged right now. I haven’t done anything to tick him off as far as I know. Still, there is this uneasy feeling within my stomach right now Yuu might make good use of Mugen if I answer in an unappropriated way.  
  
“You can act flirty all you want, Baka-Usagi, but not when I’m around” are now his words directed to me, a warning flicker within his dark-grey eyes and if I wouldn’t be partly choking on my own air I’m just breathing in, I’d quickly say Kanda Yuu is obviously jealous. _‘B-but this can’t be. Why would Yuu-chan all of a sudden…?’_ is the thought now appearing in my mind, quickly shaking my head and only there I watch him head shortly outside to talk with the Finder who was ordered to accompany us till Moscow. Sitting down on the fine leather coated bench I lean against the window and a deep sigh escapes my lips. What if my first thought is right and the reason Yuu is so pissed off right now is due to whatever kind of emotions he carries for me.  
  
_‘No. This is just an Illusion, Lavi. Why would Yuu-chan off all the people in the world be interested into you at all?’_ is the thought now going through my mind, close shortly my eye and I only notice the silent Samurai is back in the compartment as the door is closed again. I only open my eye as the train starts to leave now the train station, my gaze fixed outside the window while there is a deathly silence around the two of us.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~

 **[Allens POV]**  
  
In the meantime Lenalee and myself are on our way to the Asian Branch of the Black Order with Krory, Miranda and Timothy. The other three are stationed temporary under Bak Changs command and since I am assigned to a high difficult mission, where Lenalee and myself team up with Kanda and Lavi in Malaysia, this was the best to do for us once Komui had briefed them about our mission.  
  
“So Lenalee, would it be allright, if we stay a bit to train?”  
“I wouldn’t mind at all”  
  
is her response right now and determined as I am right now we are close to reach our first chosen target.


	4. To Samarkand (part 3)

Damned Baka-Usagi. Is he doing this on purpose? Slowly but surely I’m not sure about this at all. My patience simply snaps this morning, when the red-head simply isn’t paying any attention to where we are heading right now. I drag him behind me into the train, gritting my teeth and there is another kind of emotion boiling up inside of me I’m not used to feel. Usually this one particular emotion only shows up, when Lavi is again interacting with Moyashi as if they know each other for such a long time. ‘There is no way at all I carry some kind of deeper emotions for this stupid rabbit with me’ is the thought now surging through my mind while I gather some new information from the Finder standing outside at the platform, then I return back into the compartment I share with the annoying red-head.  
  
The reason why I have to head with Lavi to Samarkand first is the fact that somewhere within these ruins lays some kind of script in form of a scroll about the ‘Dreamer’ Innocence. The one Innocence, we are going to search for once teamed up with Moyashi and Lenalee. At least I know now, why Komui sent the trainee Bookman with me. So that the rest of us is capable to absorb the hidden information within this scroll once the red-haired young man was able to translate it for all of us. A deadly silence surrounds us as the train heads out right now and my gaze is currently directed out of the window. Just why is he meddling so much with my thoughts, the way I react around him?  
  
For a short moment I turn my gaze towards Lavi. A sigh escapes my lips while I notice the frown resting on his forehead as he reads through the report the Finder had given for both of us.  
  
“So, not even Komui knows what exactly this kind of Innocence is?”  
“That’s why we’re heading to Samarkand”  
“In order to find a clue about what this ‘Dreamer’ Innocence is, right, Yuu?”  
  
is he now asking as I only nod in response to his question. Actually, I started to wonder what’s so special about this kind of Innocence. Could it be a vital clue towards the location of the Heart? Even so, we still have to be careful. There are still Akuma roaming around after the Millennium Earl and the Noah Clan got defeated. So either the Earl is back or someone else knows how to create these kind of weapons as well.  
  
“Ne, Yuu-chan, what’s on your mind?”  
“Nothing to your interest. Besides, stop calling me by my first name”  
  
are the words now coming from me while I shortly glare at the red-head, stand up and leave for a while the compartment. ‘Just why have I always to take care of this stupid rabbit?’ is the thought swirling through my mind right now as I lean against the wall, close my eyes and a deep sigh escapes my lips. ‘There is no way at all, I carry some kind of interest for him with me’ is another thought going through my mind while I’m gazing out the window, sinking into my own world right now.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
During the time we are on the train, I spend most of the time meditating. Ignoring the lively chatter of the red-head after we received lunch, I’m this close to draw Mugen on him. At least he’s back to his usual self. Loud, annoying and using any chance he finds to flirt. ‘Why do I even care? He can do what he wants to do’ is the thought right now going through my mind while I’m now alone in the compartment and focus on my meditation. While doing so something else comes to my mind.  
  
The last two times I was spared by the nightmare I usually have every night. Maybe being back on work helps me to blend them out sufficiently. ‘But, what if…’ is one of my minds now trailing off and a sigh escapes my lips. There is no way, Lavis presence has some kind of influence to the content of my dreams. Especially when it is about a vicious nightmare. I quickly shake my head and concentrate back on my meditating training while I pick up how the door to the compartment opens and closes. So the annoying rabbit is back from exploring the Train. Just as I try to focus on my meditation, he starts to blabber about what he found out and within a minute I’ve drawn Mugen.  
  
One thing for sure. As soon as this mission is over, I’m going to enjoy the moment being in solitude again. As if someone needs bonds and emotions anyway. Besides, why bother in the first place, when the red-head will become one day a Bookman just like his mentor? Maybe it is better I stay the lonely wolf I am right now. “Bother someone else, Baka-Usagi” is my response right now in a sharp, grumpy tone while Mugen rests now back in its sheath and I simply glare at the despicable red-haired young man on the floor. “But you’re the only one around” is he answering slightly whining and annoyed as I am right now I roll my eyes. ‘Truly, why have I always to take care of him?’ is the thought now appearing again in my mind while I find myself thinking back to the days where Alma was still around.  
  
Comparing Lavi to Alma is for sure not fair, but in a way I have to admit, the red-head knows his boundaries even if he is so annoying. “Then focus on clearing your mind for now” is all I say to him, sitting down at the bench in the usual position I take for meditating and glare shortly at Lavi before closing my eyes. It may actually help to cool down the hyper-active rabbit for a while if he meditates as well. It takes a while, but then I notice from his breathing how quick the red-head is adapting. By watching closely I know how short Lavis attention span usually is when it comes to meditation. But this time it seems like he’s proving not only to himself he’s capable to pull through the entire session. Until now only Lenalee is the one picking up and staying on the same line as I do. So I’m actually surprised the trainee Bookman isn’t complaining at all. Maybe I do underestimate his skill. Maybe even not.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
As we finally arrive Irkutsk it is still dark outside. Only a small strife of light in the east is telling the sun is going to rise soon. Seeking shelter in a small inn from the clearing cold, Lavi quickly manages to find us a guide bringing us as far as the border of Russia. After not even three hours have passed by we leave this city heading southbound. While the red-haired man is blabbering the entire time, I notice no kind of emotion coming from the man named Igor. Either he’s used being on his own or otherwise he doesn’t know what this stupid rabbit is talking about. At least the cloaks providing us with warmth keep the badge of the Black Order hidden. Who knows how the rural population reacts to Exorcists?  
  
A short glance resting at Lavis silhouette and I begin to wonder, why I start to feel like I’m bound to him in many ways. I feel at ease when his full attention is directed towards me, even if he can be truly annoying sometimes. Besides, it’s not that I appreciate his presence at all. It’s just that I don’t really know as what exactly I should see him. Even though we are now friends for three years, I can’t shake the feeling something within our bond is changing. Something, I don’t know if it turns out to be positive or negative on us. ‘Just why do I have suddenly this feeling this strange Innocence is kind of testing us?’ is the thought now going through my mind while we proceed our way.  
  
The days pass by without an incident so far and after a while even Baka-Usagi stopped talking. It is now almost sun-set when the trainee Bookman stumbles and falls with his face into the snow. I just can’t hide the smirk appearing on my lips seeing him like this. Right as I turn to help Lavi back on his feet my cloak kind of moves so, that a small bit of the badge is shortly visible. “Watch out where you’re going” is my only response right now, look right at him and I smirk more as I rub some snow into the red hair of my current companion. Only in this moment I notice how Igor looks at the both of us as if we are some kind of monsters and while I stay behind at the camp, Lavi does his best to convince the man to still lead us the way.  
  
Since I feel tired I grab one of the sleeping bags, lay down and I quickly fall asleep. But minutes after I drift off into the needed sleep the first signs of the nightmare start to appear. Most of the content of this dream stay the same. But there is one part that seems to have changed in the content: _the trainee Bookman is heading over to where he is, even though the blood flows down his skin and a weak smile rests on his lips. ”It’s my turn to save you now Yuu-chan” is he hearing right now the words directed at him as he has to watch in utter horror how the trainee Bookman is pierced through by these tentacles again and some of the blood splatters right into his own face. ”No, Lavi, LAVI” is he shouting now as the red-haired man collapses right onto him and he can feel besides to the blood of the younger one tears running down his cheeks._  
  
Sitting upright in my sleeping bag, biting firmly my lips in order to prevent myself from actually screaming, I grab as usual at the spot where my tattoo rests and I stare with widened eyes at the snow. Just why have I always to go through this part? Why do I always have to watch how the so easy-going, annoying and lively Baka-Usagi loses his life?  
  
Damned. It really hurts to suffer from this nightmare. “Lavi” is now coming over my lips in a mumbling tone right now, while I’m steadying my own breathing and right there I notices tears running down my cheek. They always appear on their own after I wake up from this nightmare. As far as I recall I haven’t cried when Daisya died, not even when I watched Alma die right within my arms. So, why is it affecting me so much too simply lose the trainee Bookman?  
  
Once I feel like, I’ve calmed down enough, I wipe away the rest of my tears, get slowly up, take Mugen in my hand and just as I was thinking on looking out for Baka-Usagi I see him approach the camp. Right now he doesn’t need to know about me suffering from a certain nightmare at all. Because, once this mission is over, he won’t have to see Lavi and Moyashi for a while.  
  
In short terms he explains, that we are on our own and that we can keep the gear. ‘Great. Actually I’m going to celebrate big times the day I won’t see him again’ is the thought now appearing in my mind and immediately I feel a painful stab within my heart. The memories of my nightmare are still fresh, so therefore I grit my teeth for feeling this way right now. I don’t even know at all what kind of bond connects me to Lavi in the first place. But somehow I feel like this mission is truly changing everything I know without knowing the outcome by now


	5. To Samarkand (part 4) - Noah's warning

**[Allens POV]**  
  
As I arrive a few hours later with Lenalee, Miranda, Krory and Timothy at the Asian Branch of the Black Order, I really feels like coming back home. For me it had been a while since I was here. There are truly precious memories for me binding me to this place. Like how I was recovering and training hard in order to fix my Innocence again. Thanks to Fou I found my courage and inner strength to fight again and therefore I am right grateful to the harsh training she had me undergo back then.  
  
“How long do you plan on staying here?” is Lenalee now asking me before I even think on heading towards the cafeteria and I look right into her amethyst-colored eyes directed at me. “I’d say we head out to Malaysia, once we get a message from either Komui-san or Lavi” is my response right now, well aware of how important this high-difficult mission is the four of them are attending together and a short smile appears on my lips. A short nod follows from Lenalee, then we head together towards the cafeteria.  
  
As now the days pass by I use the time to train again with Fou. But at the same time I can’t shake this uneasy feeling rising inside of me, someone is watching me. Someone I know quite well. So one night as I head back to the room I could stay in as long as I stay in the Asian Branch, this uneasiness within me grows even more and before I know, I find myself in a place I can’t recall ever been there before. Classical music is played as I follow the hallway of deep mahogany clad walls. The music becomes louder and just as I open a big door made of the same wood as the wall panels, I am for sure amazed about the entire interior of the room.  
  
Quickly I notice the melody being played right now and as I approach the heavy chair in the middle of the room, two trusted arms are now wrapped around my waist. “Long time no see, Allen” is Road greeting me joyfully as I look now right at her, smiling at me and I even notice now Tyki paying attention to my presence. “What are the two of you doing here?” is the question now coming from me, clearly remembering the moment where I had to fight them in the past and one hand is forming a fist.  
  
“Is this a way to greet friends, Allen?” is Road now asking me while she is pouting and slightly confused I gaze now at the Noah of Dreams standing right next to me, clinging on to my arm. True, they had been a great help while Apocryphos had been chasing me down due to the fact, the 14th was resting within me. But actually I never tried before to see Road and Tyki as my friends. Just as former enemies I was forced to fight against.  
  
“Boy, we are not here to blackmail or kidnap you. Road here asked me to do this, since we are in the same tight situation right now”  
“Wait, what are you talking about?”  
“The Innocence of Dreams, it exists”  
“So you know about it?”  
“We aren’t the only ones knowing about its existence, boy. Actually, the reason Road and I are here is to warn you”  
  
is Tyki telling me with a serious expression on his face while smoking his cigarette and only there I realize this can only be a world created within Roads powers, so that no one else would realize the presence of two Noah seeking me out in the middle of the night.  
  
“So what do you want to tell me, Tyki?”  
“There is this organization trying to round up the last surviving Noah”  
“And they are also after the Innocence of Dreams”  
“So you have to be extra careful this time, boy. Because the head of this organization knows about your connection to Nea and he knows how to create stronger Akuma than the Earl”  
  
is right now coming from both Road and Tyki directed towards me and a serious expression rests now on my own face. So even though the Earl had been defeated, there is someone trying to find this rare form of Innocence as badly as the order does.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
**[Lavis POV]**  
  
I hadn’t been able to convince Igor to be our guide for the rest of the way, but at least I was able to secure us the entire gear. With both hands crossed behind my head I go back to the spot, where we decided to camp for the night and even though I can see something is bothering the dark-haired swordsman, I quickly inform him about our current situation. ‘He looked for sure better when I left’ is the thought right now going through my mind while I gaze at him in concern. Sadly, he won’t tell me what it is since I’m more than aware he’s too proud to speak about the things troubling him.  
  
A deadly silence surrounds us as I sit down next to the fireplace and stare into the flickering flames. No. I’m not going to push my luck right now and start asking him. I rather end up with Mugen at my throat than some answers out of the silent Samurai. A deep sigh escapes now my lips while I watch how Yuu is sitting down right next to me. Even though he keeps his distance, he is this close to me so that I can lay my hand on his shoulder. Usually I’d start to babble on and on like a waterfall, but somehow I feel like I start to understand without saying a word at all.  
  
“Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone” are the words now coming from me as I hug him right now and to my surprise Kanda Yuu, the most feared man within the order allows me to do so without any sign of resistance. “Just stay” is all I hear him say as he leans in close and with his eyes closed his head rests now on my shoulder. A smile appears now on my lips as I place a short kiss on his head. Whatever it is, that bothers him so much, he will for sure tell me in due time.  
  
************  
  
Currently we are walking through a landscape I’ve never seen before. Even though it is a bit warmer, the nights are still freezing cold. Yuu and I have a silent agreement. Even though he ignores me most of the day, focusing on the paths we have to take, he somehow allows me to sleep right next to him. Actually, it has a nice effect on me, since I’m not plagued by the usual nightmares while sleeping next to Yuu. The last time I suffered from one of my nightmares had been back at the Order. Even Panda Jiji seems to pick up on what is causing the most recent one to appear over and over again.  
  
‘Bookman don’t need a heart. You need to cut those bonds as fast as possible, Lavi. Don’t interfere, where your presence isn’t needed’ are his words going through my head right now and a deep sigh escapes my lips. I can’t shake the feeling this will be my last mission as an Exorcist. The old Panda obviously plans to leave the Order and as his apprentice I sure have to follow. But I don’t want to leave. Not, when I even don’t know why I’m so attached to the dark-haired swordsman. Not, when I still don’t know what I truly feel for him. I just can’t cut these bonds I forged to Yuu, Allen and Lenalee. They are all in their own way important to me. ‘Especially Yuu’ is the thought now popping up in my mind and another deep sigh escapes my lips.  
  
“Get up, Baka-Usagi” is Yuu now saying to me as I look up and I see him standing at a field path, Mugen resting over his shoulder with a stoic expression plastered on his face. Only now do I recognize a cart waiting and with a smile I jump up, grab our gear and head over. The dark-haired man somehow managed to organize us a ride to the next village, from where we can go by train to Samarkand. The young lady sitting with us in midst the hay tells us, that the ruins we are looking for are outside the actual city. Even the old lady sitting in front is helpful with giving us as much information as we need about this city. Yeah, asking locals is always helpful. They can tell and teach you all the tales and myths and legends being passed down from generation to generation.

  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
**[Allens POV]**  
  
So once I reach my room, I sit down on his bed and support my head on my hands. Those words from Tyki and Road, I can feel deep inside that they were spoken out sincere. So I have no reason to distrust them at all. “The Innocence of Dreams” do I mumbe right now while I have to think again about what Tyki had said to me before the two Noah vanished. ‘They are trying to round up the last surviving Noah’ is going through my mind and right there I realize the reason why those two were seeking me out in the first place. Even though, I managed a deal with Nea, I know I might still be seen by some as a Noah and not as the Exorcist I am.  
  
“Thanks, Tyki, Road” are the words in a low tone now coming from my lips while closing shortly my eyes. In some sort of way I have to inform Lenalee about what I just learned from our former foes. But right now it seems to be too difficult to do so. Besides, in my eyes it is better to wait and see. Since Kanda and Lavi are still on their way, those two might be able to catch up hints about this organization the Noah of Pleasures had been talking about. But at least I am going to keep this warning in the back of my head.

  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
**[Lavis POV]**  
  
An uneasy feeling rests inside of me as we finally arrive in the city of Samarkand. Right now I walk next to Yuu through the streets, heading into the direction we had received from the old couple two days ago. But somehow I feel a bit relieved to know I’m not the only one starting to grow tense. Yuus hand constantly rests on the hilt of Mugen, while my hand is always close to Ōzuchi Kozuchi as we start to leave this buzzling city. With a simple nod we split our ways and while I have activated my Innocence in order to head faster over to the ruins, I just bite my lips as I notice Akuma following me. I can only fight on the ground, so I decide to face them not far from the ruins.  
  
“Gouka Kaijin, Hiban” is now coming from me as I activate the second level of Ōzuchi Kozuchi, hitting directly those Akuma and I’m quite surprised to see how tough these ones actually are. “Tenban: Raitei Kaiten“ is now the next activated seal following and a short sigh of relieve escapes my lips as those Akuma are now destroyed. Somewhere around has to be the source for their appearance. But I can’t waste time on rounding up some Akuma while my main mission is to find a very important scroll somewhere hidden inside the ruins of the former city of Samarkand. Besides, the faster we find the scroll, the faster we can progress to the high-difficult mission Komui has assigned us next to Allen and Lenalee.  
  
As I head now over to the ruins, I press myself against a piece of wall while picking up a conversation going on not far from me.  
  
“That stupid scroll is said to be here”  
“Just calm down, we are going to find it”  
“Wouldn’t it be easier if I blast down this place to find it?”  
“You moron, then the scroll might get caught up within your flames”  
  
is the other voice now scolding and I press firmly my lips together. My hand rests on my Iron Hammer while I wait for the right moment to either move on or to face an unknown enemy head on. Besides, acting rash in this situation won’t help neither Yuu nor myself. But at least I have one vital clue of information. Those two strangers are also after the scroll and one of them is capable to wield flames. So maybe it is better to wait for Yuu in order to take them on, since I don’t really know about their strength and skill in fighting


	6. Activate ! - a new Seal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> during this story I'm going to include the seals Lavi doesn't know in the manga/anime

After our ways parted on the way to the ruins, an uneasy feeling appears within me as I approach now slowly the hill in front of me. Some parts of destroyed buildings are still visible as I walk with my hand resting on Mugens hilt. Quickly I draw my sword as suddenly Akuma appear right in front of me. Unimpressed I slice through them after activating Mugen as if they were mere wilted leaves in the wind and I scan carefully my surrounding. Somehow it seems like it was expected that we show up here. Why else would there be Akuma roaming around at such a deserted place?

As I continue to walk through the ruins I just turn and block right in the nick of time. A Level 3 Akuma, who obviously tried to attack me from behind with his razor-sharp claws and I evade the incoming attack. “Mugen, activate, Nigentou” is now coming from me in a calm way, focusing on my opponent, then I dash forward to slash my opponent multiple times.

This one is for sure a tough one to fight, but I’m able to defeat him with no further problems. Actually, I feel like as if the stupid rabbit and I have been observed without even noticing. Why else would this certain someone wait for us to split up? A slight “Che” escapes now my lips as I decide to take a closer look within the ruins.

~~*~~*~~*~~

**[Allens POV]**

So once I am in my room, I lay on the back and stare at the ceiling with both arms crossed underneath my head. I simply can’t get the words out of my head Tyki and Road had directed towards me couple minutes ago.

“I don’t like the current situation at all”  
“Actually, me neither”

is now a mumble coming over my lips right now as I close my eyes. Anybody else might think I might lost my mind by starting to talk to myself, but that’s just not the case. Timcampy is the only one right now who knows about Nea still being connected to my mind and soul.

“I don’t like the sound of the news someone is out there knowing how to create Akuma just like the Earl”  
“To think, those two came all the way to warn you”  
“It was also a warning directed to you, Allen”  
“Still, I can feel there is something bothering you”  
“If there is really an Organization out there in the search of the Dreamer’s Innocence, then your friends are in grave danger. They might be targeted by them right now as we speak”

are Neas words directed right now to me and I simply bite my lips. This is actually something I don’t wanted to hear in the first place. That I am still alive I simply have to thank Nea for saving me during the final battle against the Earl. Since this day I feel even more connected to the Noah still residing within me.

“But with the information Tyki shared, I’m not so sure if I can trust his words at all”  
“Trust him, Allen. If you want someone to rely on, then Tyki is for sure the most trustworthy one amongst the Noah”

says Nea now as I gaze again at the ceiling and with a deep sigh I shortly nod, then I turn around and decide to get some sleep with Timcampy curled into a fluffy ball on the pillow right next to me.

~~*~~*~~*~~

Progressing deeper into the ruins I honestly dislike this uneasy feeling resting in my chest. As if something terrible is going to happen any moment. For a moment I think about contacting the stupid rabbit, but right when I decide to do so I press myself against a piece of wall while hearing someone snort and breathe heavily. ‘There is someone else here in order to find the scrolls’ is now going through my mind, Mugen resting firm within my hand as I bite my bottom lip.

‘Hopefully Baka-Usagi found those stupid scrolls already’ is the next thought going through my mind while I actually find myself being worried about the trainee Bookman. I’d never really showed my concern towards the people around me before, so it is confusing for me I’m capable to do so. Especially when it comes to the red-haired young man I can call to be my friend since we defeated the Millennium Earl. But somehow there seems to me more between us that I simply deny to accept.

I am a proud soul, therefore I won’t accept at all the hidden advices within my nightmares what this stupid rabbit truly means to me. I remain hidden until I pick up a strained voice I’d recognize immediately anywhere on this planet. “Mugen, Kaichou Ichigen” is now coming from me in a collected tune as the Hell Insects hit a big man partly armored and right now I hate my instinct for things going bad, because once I hit the stranger I can hear how this man drops the trainee Bookman to the ground. So while Lavi is kind of staggering while trying to stand back up, I simply decide to help him and I grit my teeth seeing him beaten up like this.

I know what this young man is capable of even without his Iron Hammer. The old Bookman allowed me to train with them so that I can defend myself if I’d ever end up in a situation without having my trusted sword around. ‘Damned, Usagi, you should’ve known better’ is going through my mind right now as I start to attack the stranger and calm as I am I simply try to deflect the flames coming right at me with only Mugen. But I get hit by them and right now I don’t care about being burnt since I still rely on my regenerative skills. The power of the blast slams me against the next wall and I can feel, that I might have cracked a few ribs by the impact.

First of all I need to ignore the surging pain as usual. Otherwise I won’t be able to move forward. A hand rests now on my shoulder and as I look up I notice Lavi standing next to me signaling me to stay quiet. As if he needs to do such a thing around me. I’m not like Moyashi. All I can hear right now is the heavy breathing as well the heavy footsteps of our opponent while the two of us are pressed against the wall.

Somehow my regenerative skills aren’t keeping up with the degree of the burns I’ve received by trying to deflect the incoming attack. I close my eyes and try to think of a proper way to defeat this bastard even with the assist of the stupid rabbit. Both of us know, the element of water would be quite useful in this moment. But I know and Lavi knows, he isn’t able to recall currently the Water Seal. I simply don’t know how he actually trains to gain the proper knowledge in order to use the seals he knows. It be truly better if that stupid rabbit would focus more on his seals than on interacting with Moyashi and the others.

“We need to attack him right now”  
“But, Yuu, we are turned into a pile of ashes before we know”  
“It’s just the risk we have to take”

is my response right now, a short sigh escaping my lips as my hand rests shortly on Lavis hand. Then I activate Mugen again, charge a direct attack towards the stranger laying all of my trust and my life right now into the trainee Bookmans hands. Even though it takes a lot for me to simply admit, I’m not able to defeat this opponent on my own, I also strongly believe in this stupid rabbit.

“Found you” are now the words of the stranger, my grip around Mugen now firmer as I only glare at him and again a huge wave of flames rolls into my direction. "Water Seal: Lotus Mirror Illusion" is Lavi now shouting right in the exact moment as the flames engulf both of us in a bright and hot veil. Obviously he activated his Innocence the same moment I did and I have to admit I’m impressed of this new seal. It has a soothing and healing effect. As I look onto my skin I realize this water is the reason the burns I received before are vanishing in a rapid speed.

But at the other hand it is quite disturbing to know, there are a lot of Lotus Flowers kind of floating within this sphere build of water. At least for me it is disturbing. Somehow Lavi and I only need to look once at each other and I know what to do. “Water Seal: Illusion Wave” is the red-head shouting right now while I charge with Nigentou right at the fire-breathing bastard and together we finally manage to defeat him. Deactivating Mugen I walk to the spot where our opponent lays unconscious and one thing is clear for me. There is a new kind of enemy out there waiting for us.

After the battle Lavi manages to find a small chest hidden very well underneath a stone basin. Clad in silence we walk now into the actual city of Samarkand in order to get some rest and to inform Komui about the scrolls we were able to retrieve. Besides, the two of us need for sure a new uniform since it got quite a bit tattered in the fight against this walking volcano. While I lay right now on the bed of the room the red-head was able to organize I close now my eyes and a deep sigh escapes my lips. My hand rests on Mugen. I’m not sure right now, but somehow before the trainee Bookman was able to call out the Water Seal I was able to feel the resolve and determination outgoing from him. But how is this possible?

How was it possible, that I was able to feel with Mugen activated what is actually going on within the red-head? One thing for sure. After this mission is over, Komui owes us for sure some answers. Especially about that fire-breathing stranger lurking and attacking us at the ruins of the former city of Samarkand. The next stop would be in Malaysia in order to team up with Lenalee and Moyashi. If I have to be honest, I’d rather stay for days somewhere in the woods than to attend a joint mission with the white-haired Exorcist.

~~*~~*~~*~~

**[Allens POV]**

A few days after Tyki and Road had shown up in order to warn me, Lavi is contacting me though the golem. Lenalee is right now with me in the hall as I receive the call and for me it is also a relief to be able to hear his voice.

“Hey Allen, Lenalee; you’re allright?”  
“Hi Lavi, it’s good to hear from you”  
“How is Kanda-kun doing?”  
“Same as always, Lenalee. I just wanted to tell you, we are now also on our way towards Kuala Lumpur”  
“Then Lenalee and I will head out as well. Can’t wait to see you again”

are the words coming from me right now, feeling Lenalees small hand resting on my shoulder while I can hear the red-head laugh right now. For me it is kind of a necessity to see that my friend is all right. Especially after what the trainee Bookman had went through while I was battling deep inside to stay sane and deny Nea to gain complete control of my body and soul.

“Sounds kind of like you miss me, Allen” am I hearing my friend now joking around, then after we gather the needed information as to when exactly Kanda and Lavi will arrive in Malaysias capital town, the call is now over. At least I know it will take them most likely a week until we meet up with them. As I look now to Lenalee, she only nods and somehow I understand without saying a single word towards her what she’s trying to say to me in this moment. “Ok, then let’s go and inform Bak, that we will leave with tomorrow morning” are my words right now, then Lenalee and myself walk to the office of the Leader of the Asian Branch.

~~*~~*~~*~~

While I lay there on the bed something else comes to my mind. It is due to Lavis new seal my regenerative skills somehow are back to how they always had been. Could it have something to do with the Lotus I was able to see within the sphere of water? Right in the moment as I hear footsteps closing in on the room I sit up, grab Mugen and a short sigh escapes my lips as I notice the stupid rabbit to enter. Actually I don’t like the expression plastered on his face right now.

“What’s on your mind, Usagi?”  
“Nothing, really”

is he responding right now, both arms behind his head while there is some kind of joyful flicker resting within his emerald green eye. I won’t buy it, that there is nothing on his mind at all. Because every time this stupid rabbit acts like this, I feel like I have to stay extra cautious around him.

“Spit it out, Baka-Usagi”  
“Since we managed to keep those ruins safe, we’re allowed to stay in the first class compartment of the mayor”

is the red-head now saying while I slightly raise my eyebrows. Why do I get the feeling there is more to it than what this stupid rabbit is going to tell me?

“I found out, that the easiest way to meet up with Lenalee and Allen is if we head down to India and take a ship there to Malaysia”  
“Now you’re finally talking something useful, Usagi. When are we heading out?”  
“Tomorrow morning is a train leaving towards Delhi”

is Lavi now explaining to me while he sits down on the end of the bed, his gaze directed to me. With a short nod I get up, then I head into the tiny bathroom to at least wash myself with the cold water. At least I won’t stay all too long with the red-head in this area. The sooner we get this mission over, the sooner I’ll have my peace & quiet from this stupid rabbit as well Moyashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Water Seal:
> 
> once activated it has three attributes: Healing, Support, Defense. Only if Lavi activates it a second time the seal switches into offensive mode.


	7. Bookmans Warning

**[Lavis POV]**  
  
After talking to Allen and being able to organize us a ride with the train towards Delhi, I lay now on the bed and stare at the ceiling. Yuu said something about he needs to go and catch some fresh air. But it sounds more like he wants to stay alone. A short sigh escapes my lips. Actually the fact I had been able to activate the Water Seal just in the nick of the time allows me to sink deeper into my thoughts. What should I think about this? Maybe it’s better to talk with Panda Jiji about it. But currently I’m still on a mission with Yuu.  
  
I sit up right now, grab the chest and take a look at the scrolls within. Ok, I have to contact the old Panda to meet up with us in India due to the fact I can’t translate this ancient language at all. Even though I have an eidetic memory it won’t help me along with this text. A deep sigh escapes my lips. Once Yuu returns from his walk, I’m going to contact the old Panda. Then I’m going to have also my chance to talk with him about my new Seal. Because there is something I only can ask the old geezer.  
  
In the next morning there is silence surrounding the both of us as we head now to the train. I had been able to get in contact with Panda Jiji and I simply agreed to travel to Calcutta where my mentor is currently residing. The train compartment of the mayor of Samarkand is at the front section of the train and actually I’m quite astonished as to how luxurious the entire environment is. There is even a functioning telephone inside and even a bath tub inside the train compartment. Somehow I can say, the two of us are quite lucky to travel this way. Actually this is the complete difference as if Yuu and I would travel in the first class compartment as usual.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
As the days pass I somehow can’t shake the feeling it might have to do with my bond of friendship towards Yuu I was able to finally activate the Water Seal. I’m actually a fast learner but the other Seals I find myself having internal problems releasing them. How come I was able to use the Water Seal right in the moment Yuu charged an attack at this fire-breathing giant? Deep within my thoughts, both arms crossed underneath my head I stare at the ceiling of the train compartment. Right now it’s more like accepting the fact we are stuck together for at least a few days longer together in this train.  
  
Yuu isn’t saying even one word to me. Most of the time he simply sits there polishing Mugen or he’s meditating while I do my logs for the old Panda. He’s going for sure asking me if I’ve done them properly. A sigh escapes my lips, because right now I rather wish being around Allen instead of being ignored like this by the dark-haired swordsman. With Allen I could at least talk and joke around. I’d even appreciate Lenalees presence right now. But I’m going to see them once we arrive in Kuala Lumpur and that will take for sure a couple of days until we reach our destination.  
  
“Say, Yuu-chan...”  
“Shut up, Usagi, I’m meditating”  
  
is the dark-haired swordman only saying right now and slightly pouting I stand up and decide to walk through the entire train. Actually, I really wonder what is kind of bothering Yuu right now. There has to be something on his mind. I’d really like to know so that I can be of proper help. Maybe once we team up with Allen and Lenalee, Yuu is going to be his usual self.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Once we arrive now in Delhi we are able to catch another train going to Calcutta. Even though both of us are Exorcists there isn’t any extra treatment for us. A family of six allows us to join them in their compartment to sit. So the hours this train ride takes in order to arrive, Yuu and I are cramped together next to the belongings of the travelling family. Somehow I can pick up the scent of Curcuma and Sandalwood coming from one of the bags. While I’m able to talk in order to gain some useful information I joke and laugh around.  
  
At the same time it is almost as if I can feel deep inside of me Yuu dislikes this side of me I’m showing off right now. As if he’s against me becoming Bookman in the first place. But this was a promise to the old Panda and my own decision back then when I was I child that I’m going to become Bookman myself one day. Therefore I can’t really understand why he acts this way at all. Somehow I feel like the dark-haired swordsman turns into an unsolvable riddle for me. Besides I always prone myself to know him. But that’s not true at all. There are still parts of Yuus background I still don’t know at all.  
  
Just as the train stops hard I quickly wrap my arms around Yuu to avoid him being hit hard against the baggage right next to him. At the same time I have to blink since I feel like imagining things. Was Yuu now really slightly blushing? No, that can’t be at all. Besides, why should he have some kind of interest into me, a trainee Bookman? One thing I do have to admit. Somehow it feels alright to be this close to him. Again I find myself asking if there has something changed in the way the two of us interact with each other. Could it really be I started to view the bond with Yuu as something stronger than simple friendship? Actually, I still don’t know at all.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
**[Allens POV]**  
  
Once we informed Bak about leaving the Asian Branch, Lenalee and I are leaving after having breakfast. On our way towards the harbor of Shanghai I find myself thinking again about the warning I had received from Tyki days ago. I will need to inform Lenalee, Kanda and Lavi. I know, I have to do so, but right now I decide to wait for a good opportunity to do so.  
  
“Is there something on your mind, Allen-kun?”  
“Nothing, really, Lenalee. It’s just, somehow it feels like a while since I saw Lavi”  
  
is my response right now to her, rubbing my neck while showing a sheepish grin as I walk next to her. “I can understand how you feel” is Lenalee now answering, showing a smile and I nod right now while I drift of into memories from the time where Link, Johnny and even Kanda were constantly around to help.  
  
After the war I wasn’t able to see the red-haired young man due to the fact I had to undergo a few trials until I was finally accepted as an Exorcist again. Besides, being on mission while knowing Kanda had been able to rescue both Bookman and Lavi from captivity kind of made me yearn a little to see the cheerful red-head again. I really see in Lavi my best friend. One I can always rely on. Just like with Johnny, Lenalee, Krory and all the other ones witihn the Black Order I had met so far in my life. I'm finally able to admit, I have a home and friends who care about me.  
  
Besides, in a way something for sure has changed in the way Kanda and myself are interacting now witch each other. It is almost as if the swordsman is starting to finally accept me. Knowing Kanda is treating me now as a brother-in-arms is actually a big relief to me. Remembering the way I had met him triggers often a shiver of actual fear deep inside of me. Therefore I can hope nothing is going to change.  
  
“Say Lenalee, do you even know why Kanda had been assigned back then in order to save Lavi?”  
“Hmm, if I remember correctly it is because he was the only available General at the moment for this high-risk mission”  
  
is she explaining right now, laying a finger on her cheek while being absorbed deeply into her mind. Somehow this sounds really like no one tried to risk to go on such a mission, no one but Kanda. With a smile I shake my head, stretch a bit and stare now at the sunny sky above us. I really can’t wait to see Lavi again and of course Kanda.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Finally arriving in Calcutta I grin sheepishly as I notice the old Panda waiting for us at the train station. As far as I know I was left at the Order so that I could recuperate from being tortured by the Noah. A stoic impression plastered as always onto Yuus face as I approach my mentor right now and with a punch I’m welcomed by the old man.  
  
“Damned Jiji, what’s that for?”  
“Simply to assure myself you’re alright, stupid apprentice”  
  
is his response right now as I’m looking at him puzzled while we leave the train station by now. Somehow it is just like back then with the Ark. The old Panda will never admit he’d been worried about me. But I know deep inside it is a sign of us still being humans. He leads us to a house at a busy street but secluded enough so I could have my talk with him. Yuu quickly says he’s going on a walk and I only nod. At least now I have my chance to ask the old Panda as to why I was able to activate the Water Seal right in the moment where I kind of felt a mental connection towards the dark-haired swordsman.  
  
As usual I explain everything that was happening after I got released from the infirmary. Panda Jiji is paying great attention. When I tell him now about arriving at the ruins of Samarkand, fighting the man being able to wield fire and how I was able to finally activate the Water Seal his expression seems to change.  
  
“Is there something else I need to know?”  
“Well, there are nightmares I have”  
“Tell me about them”  
  
is Panda Jiji demanding right now after I handed him the chest with the scrolls and I don’t feel well at all talking about them with the old Panda. Actually, no one really knows I’m suffering from them. A short sigh escapes my lips as I sit down at the window sill and gaze now outside.  
  
“It’s kind of a mixture of what I’ve experienced so far and a part of it I still don’t know the meaning behind it”  
“Describe that part”  
“Actually, I see myself being on the battlefield. A lot of wounded and some have fallen. There are enemies far stronger than the Noah. Somehow I get caught and all I see is how I get crushed”  
  
are the words now coming from me, avoiding to look right at the old Panda.  
  
Because as trainee Bookman I’m supposed to never leave out vital clues at all. But right now I do it. I can’t tell Panda Jiji about Yuu being restrained right in front of my eyes, being forced to watch how this giant is going to kill me. I truly hate this part of my nightmares. It kind of feels like a constant reminder to me there is someone out there caring for me, but at the same time it feels like a reminder of what I’m going to be one day. Too far away from the ones I started to care and to cherish their presence. Something a Bookman never should do in the first place. Bookmen simply don’t have a heart at all. Everything around me is supposed to be mere ink on a paper.  
  
Still, I’m defying this part by sharing bonds. In what kind of trouble I may fall I know now thanks to Road Kamelot. Panda Jiji is quiet for a moment and actually I don’t like the expression resting on his face. Before he can even say a word to me at all I have activated my Innocence right as I jump out the window and I head into westbound direction. Just as I was assuming the one Yuu and I were fighting at the ruins is fighting the dark-haired swordsman. This time he seems to have assistance around. Some Akuma are show up out of nowhere. Deep inside I’m relieved the old Panda had insisted to come along.  
  
So while Panda Jiji takes care of the Akuma, Yuu and I fight against the fire-breathing bastard and his companion. “Water Seal: Lotus Mirror Illusion” is coming now from my lips right in the moment this giant activates his flames. Both Yuu and I are now engulfed within the sphere of water. One look and I know what the swordsman is planning on doing. “Konbo Ban: Gouraiten” is now coming calmly from me, a serious expression on my face and I’m able to combine my attack right now with Yuus Hakka Tourou so, that both of our opponents are in the fact killed by the direct impact. Somehow I had been able to sense when Yuu is going to activate Nigentou. But how? Could it be due to the fact that we fight together for so long?  
  
While I activate the Fire Seal in order to swipe away the remaining Akuma the snake created by the flames swirls now around Mugen and with one strike Yuu is able to defeat all of the Akuma. I never tried a move like this before at all. So how was this even possible? While Yuu returns now to the house the old Panda allows us to stay with him I have to follow him to a nearby temple.  
  
“Keep your distance, Lavi. Remember, you’re a Bookman”  
“I know, I know, Jiji”  
“This is going to be your last Mission. After this is over we’re going to leave the Order. I should have done that right after the Earl had been defeated”  
“Wha… but you can’t do that, Jiji. I’m…”  
“Stupid apprentice. You are no Exorcist and you never had been one in the first place”  
“But I can’t leave now, Jiji. There are still things I need to figure out”  
“Stay away from everyone, especially Kanda. See this as a warning from my side”  
  
is the old Panda now saying and a deep sigh escapes my lips. The hardened expression resting right now on his face says enough. He’s more than serious about taking me along while turning the back onto the Black Order. So the upcoming days will be my last ones as an Exorcist. After we succeed with this mission, I won’t be able to say goodbye to my friends at all. Deep inside everything starts to churn even by the simple thought of leaving Yuu behind. He’s never going to forgive me for leaving. So what shall I do now?  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Three days later the old Panda was able to translate the scrolls and hands them now to me while gazing at me in the same way he did three days ago. Without saying a word at all I leave the house. While walking through the streets I’m able to catch up with Yuu, who’s heading towards the harbor. Again there is only silence between us. Once we are at the harbor of Calcutta I find a ship sailing directly towards Malaysia. Giving Yuu a sign to go on board, I realize by now I really need to talk to him in order to figure out what is going on between us. Otherwise I won’t be able to find an answer at all. Besides, right now somehow my time to be with him seems to be limited.  
  
This is going to be the one last mission I’m attending, then I won’t see Yuu, Allen and Lenalee for a long time again. A deep sigh escapes my lips as I lean now at the rail while gazing at the horizon. I will need to use the given time I have in order to figure out what kind of bond I share with Kanda Yuu. Besides, I also need to figure out the content of my nightmares and why I feel so connected to the dark-haired swordsman. Therefore I can truly hope to gather some much needed answer during this mission with Yuu, Allen and Lenalee


	8. meeting up in Malaysia

I’ve tried to get some sleep on my own, but again there is this nightmare plaguing me. This time the content seems to become more vivid and more violent. Damned. I really need to be able to get some sleep on my own again. So does this mean if I solve the reason they appear, I’m finally able to sleep again? I truly hope so. Wiping away the remaining tears I gaze now within the room the stupid rabbit and I are allowed to share while we are still at sea. If I have to be honest to myself, it actually hurts. This time I won’t be able to cope with it again. Not after I had to watch my best friend die right within my arms.  
  
Only during this moment I found out, that my best friend was once the woman I was searching for such a long time. I can admit now I truly loved her. I really wanted to see her again. I really wanted to hold her again within my arms and kiss her. But now I kind of feel like everything connecting me towards her faded into nothingness. As if there is now someone else triggering these strong emotions within me I surely once carried for this woman. Someone close to me I am obviously not paying full attention to. As soon as I feel like I have calmed down enough, I am simply getting up, fix my hair and I decide to go up to the deck. Right now I need some fresh air to breathe.  
  
A nice breeze hits my face once I reach the deck. Not too hot and not too cold, just the right temperature. Shortly enjoying the breeze I close my eyes, then I open them again only to realize the stupid rabbit is leaning against the rail. For a moment I hesitate to approach him. But after a short sigh I decide to go over to him in order to figure out what is currently on his mind. A short silence surrounds us both while I gaze now out on the ocean with both of my hands resting on the rail.  
  
“In a few days we are going to meet up with Allen and Lenalee” is he now saying while I remain silent. Actually, I could care less about seeing Moyashi. I rather be far away from him than on a joint mission with that annoying brat. Besides, what I dislike is the thought of the white-haired exorcist to keep this stupid rabbit for himself. Ok, I don’t mind seeing Lenalee again. But I rather welcome the fact I spend a few days more with the trainee bookman than one hour with Moyashi locked up in a single room. “So what? As soon we get this mission over I can enjoy being on my own again?” is only my response right now, not even looking at the red-head next to me.  
  
“But Yuu-chan…”  
“Don’t call me by my first name”  
  
is now coming in a cold manner from me as I glare at this stupid rabbit, my hand resting on Mugen. Then I decide to go back under deck so I won’t have to see him at all.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
In only a few hours our ship will reach the harbor of a small town at the coast of Malaysia. From there we’ll have to travel inward until we reach the capital town Kuala Lumpur. Right now I’m meditating and somehow I just can’t shake the feeling the red-haired man is closer to me than I’d ever be able to put into simple words. Only now do I remember the fight against the Akuma in Calcutta, where I was able to absorb with Mugen his attack and use it as my own attack. So how was I even able to do this? As far as I know, Lavi and I are friends, nothing more, nothing less. So how was I able to use one of his attacks as my own?  
  
To find a proper answer I might need to talk with Komui about this. Maybe he can explain to me, why Mugen seems to synchronize with Lavis Iron Hammer. Even though we both wield Equipment-Type Innocence I still don’t know how to explain what is currently going on. Slowly I open my eyes as I hear a deep sigh right next to me and I’m actually surprised to see this stupid rabbit meditate. As far as I know he’s normally with too much energy to sit still for at least a couple of minutes. Now he’s actually able to do so without even complaining at all?  
  
Something is definitively wrong here. I close my eyes again in order to continue with meditating as I suddenly start to feel being in synch with this stupid rabbit. Breathing and Heartbeat are at the same pace. This never happened to me before. Not even, when I meditate together with Lenalee. So I start to feel like this might be a mental trick to throw me off my tracks. But if that’s really the case, who could be behind this? Damned. I just need to clear my mind in order to stay focused.  
  
Later as we reach land I’m not really sure if I should talk about this with the trainee Bookman. He might even noticed it already how there was a connection between us while meditating. Clad in silence I walk right next to him leaving the harbor as suddenly Akuma appear in front of us. As I activate Mugen right now I realize quickly, that even this stupid rabbit has activated his Innocence in the same speed as me. This is for sure interesting and I’m wondering what kind of explanation Komui will come up with once we return back to the order.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
**[Allens POV]**  
  
It doesn’t take us all too long to reach Shanghai, from where we are going to take a ship to Malaysia. But we have to wait for two days since the remainders of a typhoon won’t allow a single ship to leave the harbor. So therefore I sit with Lenalee in a near-by hotel and wait for the weather to clear up. If I could, I would have travelled with the Arc to Kuala Lumpur. But after defeating the Earl Nea, who still resides within my body and I lost the ability to control the Arc.  
  
“Allen-kun, good news for us. It is going to stop raining by tomorrow morning” is Lenalee saying right now to me as I gaze out of the window and an honest smile appears now on my lips. I know quickly what this means for us. We are able to board the ship bringing us to Malaysia and therefore I come even closer with meeting Lavi again. I simply can’t wait to see the red-haired young man again that is so much like a big brother to me. This is also the reason why I defied to harm the trainee Bookman back then while Road was controlling my friend.  
  
But in a way I also enjoy seeing the grumpy swordsman again. There is now a bond between them only Kanda and me can describe what it is. At least I come now along with the older Exorcist. In my eyes our interaction has for sure improved after I risked my own reputation back then to help Kanda and Alma. Besides, I'm more than grateful this stubborn swordsman came back and helped me to come along with the Noah residing inside of me. If I have to be honest, without the help of Kanda, Johnny and Link I truly might have faded away and turned completely into Nea D. Campbell.  
  
Once we reach the coastline of Malaysia, Lenalee and me are quite lucky to join some travelling salesmen heading also towards Kuala Lumpur. So there are only a couple of hours separating me from seeing my friends again. Right as we reach the jungle, a horde of Akuma appear and next to Lenalee I activate my Innocence in order to protect the salesmen from being hit. For me it is actually a deep relief to know, I'm still able to use Crown Clown without having a problem to activate and use it. Side by side I fight with Lenalee and manage to protect all of the salesmen.  
  
Couple of hours later the trail reaches finally the capital town of Malaysia and together with Lenalee I am looking right now for a hotel to stay at. While walking through the streets I yawn shortly, cross the hands behind my head and as we come to a park I can hear someone slashing with a sword. This can only be one person I know. So as I approach with Lenalee a particular part of the park, a smile appears on my lips. There in the grass is a familiar slender figure with copper-red hair lying with his eye closed while a bit away a dark-haired man is obviously training with his sword.  
  
“Kanda, Lavi” do I call out to them, waving as I approach them right now and I notice a cold glare directed at me by the swordsman. The red-head is sitting up, blinking and then jumping up onto his feet while Lenalee and I come closer. “Long time no see, Allen” is the red-haired man now saying to me as I find myself in a tight embrace again.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Since we arrive in Kuala Lumpur with no further incident on our way, I simply agree with his suggestion to go around and get a glimpse of the city. At a near-by park I use the given surrounding to train with Mugen while the stupid rabbit lays in the grass right next to me. Actually, I don’t know how much time passes by, but suddenly I hear a voice I know all too well. With a dark glare I stare at the white-haired Exorcist approaching us. I just don’t like the way how Moyashi and the stupid rabbit come along quite well.  
  
“It’s good to see you, Kanda-kun” is Lenalee greeting me right now as I put Mugen back into its sheath and close my eyes as her hand rests shortly on my arm. I don’t mind having her around at all. But even though coming along with Moyashi has changed to the better, I still dislike having him around me. Another dark glare comes from me as this stupid rabbit is actually pulling Moyashi into a hug and joking around with him. “Let’s head to the hotel” is my only response by now, since I don’t want to watch any further activity outgoing from the white-haired Exorcist including the stupid rabbit.  
  
Grumpy as I am right now I keep my distance and walk right next to Lenalee while Moyashi and the trainee Bookman are chattering like a flock of wild geese. I can’t even explain myself why I get so tense and angry at the same time seeing them interact so carefree with each other. It is almost as if there is something gnawing within my soul as I have to listen to the content of their conversation. “It’s good to see him so lively again” is she saying right now in order to help me distract my mind and thanks to her words I’m quickly reminded on what she tries to say to me.  
  
It is truly months ago since the trainee Bookman was still bound to bed in order to recover the severe wounds he suffered from being held hostage by the Noah. Therefore I have to agree with Lenalee. It is really a relief to see this stupid rabbit act like his usual self. At the same time he has for sure changed. Somehow I’m not really sure about this at all, but it feels like the actual bond of friendship between us became for sure stronger. “But that doesn’t give him the allowance to flirt around so freely” is now coming from me more grumpier as I am already, slightly gritting my teeth and at the same time I earn a slight confused gaze from Lenalee.  
  
“Did something happen?” is she asking me right now while I glare at Moyashi. “Not really” is now my answer, close shortly my eyes and my hand rests on Mugens hilt. I just don’t know why I feel again like this. I don’t even know why I find the fact so disturbing, that this stupid rabbit uses any given chance to flirt with whatever comes along his path. Why do I even care about what he thinks about me anyway? Better, I focus again on Alma. That will cost me less troubles with the trainee Bookman constantly around.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
So as we reach the hotel booked for us to stay until we receive further information from Komui, I walk through the streets in order to remain calm. That Idiot of a trainee Bookman truly dared to flirt with the receptionist right in front of me and on top of it he had to call out “Strike”. I still don’t understand why it obviously bothers me so much for the red-head to seek interest in someone else than me. A deep sigh escapes now my lips as I’m now back in the park where I had been before and I sit down into the grass in order to meditate. I just want to find out why lately it is so hard to not think about this stupid rabbit the entire day. I need answers. Therefore I can only hope to find them soon.


	9. words of agony

**[Lavis POV]**  
  
Actually, I’m quite surprised about the way Yuu is reacting lately. Almost as if he’s hiding the fact, there is something on his mind. A smile appears now on his lips. Could it really be, the dark-haired swordsman is in some sort of way jealous? This is something I have to figure out for myself. Why else would he have stormed out like this while I was interacting with the receptionist? As I lean now at the balustrade of the balcony a slight breeze comes up and I gaze at the sky starting to clad into the colors of the night. I really want to know what it is that draws me constantly so close to Yuu. Just one little hint would be enough for me.  
  
Right now I share the room with Yuu and Allen. This might turn out quite interesting since the two of them tend to fight each other over little to nothing. But right now I’m all on my own so I can use the time to do my logs for the old Panda. One thing kind of haunts me. Why was Jiji even giving me that kind of warning, only because I told him exactly what had happened at the ruins of Samarkand? Damned. That old Panda might know something about my Iron Hammer starting to synch with Yuus Mugen. But why?  
  
Why would an Equipment-Type Innocence suddenly start to gain more power by literary becoming one with another Innocence of the same type? The only thing I know so far is the fact, that Lenalee wields now Crystal-Type since the fight against the Level 4 Akuma at the old Headquarter. I still don’t know anything about Mugen being now Crystal-Type too due to the fact we haven’t been talking a lot about what happened while I was kidnapped by the Noah. Obviously something happened neither Yuu nor Lenalee or Allen like to talk about.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Just as I return from the shower I realize Yuu sitting on the bed close to the window. Actually, I was hoping to claim it this time for myself. The way he looks at me makes me clear we need to talk. For a moment I allow my gaze to wander through the entire room and there is no sign of Allen at all. Where in the world could he be? At least I was hoping I could chat a little more with him. “So, something the matter?” is now the question coming over my lips, smile at him and while I grab for my clothing so that I can get properly dressed Yuus hand rests now at my wrist and pulls me closer. Now I’m truly surprised. As far as I know Kanda Yuu always avoids physical contact to anyone around him. So what is different right now?  
  
Before I‘m even able to ask him I suddenly feel his lips on my own and I don’t know if this is only an Illusion or a mere dream. I never even dared to imagine I’d be able to be this close to him at all. All I knew so far is the fact that I might comfort myself with the thought of unrequited love outgoing from Kanda Yuu. So this is why I can’t find a clear mind at all after this kiss. Slowly realizing I only have a towel still wrapped around my hips I start to blush, take my clothing and disappear again in the bathroom. At the same time I can feel how my heartbeat was increasing very fast.  
  
Why in the world was he kissing me all of a sudden? I mean, I don’t mind it at all, but still this was truly surprising for me for Yuu to act this way towards me. Does that mean now, I do have a chance to become more than a simple friend for him? Right now I feel some hope rise within me alone by the thought of being able to confess to Yuu what I truly feel for him. Quickly shaking my head in order to gather some clear thoughts again I leave the bathroom completely dressed.  
  
Yuu still sits at the bed and seems to be deeply absorbed by his own thoughts as Allen enters the room before I get the proper chance to talk about what just had happened. With a short sigh I sit down at the table and gaze at both Allen and Yuu as they start to bicker with each other as usual. One thing obviously never changes. That those two will come along quite fine without spewing threats and cursing death wishes to the other one.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
I can’t get out of my head, that this stoic swordsman - freaking Kanda Yuu - had kissed me. I still don’t know what made him do this move at all. With a sigh I gaze out of the open window while I listen with half an ear to what Lenalee is saying right now. Right now I seem to be not able at all to function properly. Even though I try not to think about it I end up thinking about the reason why Yuu would even kiss me. “Lavi, are you even listening?” is she asking me right now as I direct my gaze now at her and notice her pouting face. “What where you talking about again?” is now my excuse as I grin sheepishly at her, rubbing slightly my neck and I can feel at the same moment Mugens hilt hit the back of my head.  
  
“What was that for, Yuu?”  
“Stop calling me by my first name”  
“Boys, I need your full attention now”  
  
is Lenalee saying in a strict voice to us all and a short sigh escapes my lips. Right, we are still at a very important Mission in order to retrieve an unknown Type of Innocence and not on vacation. So I direct my gaze as well my full attention towards her in order to learn what she’s going to say to us.  
  
“Since we have to wait for further instructions coming from my brother it will be best for us if we stay civil” is she saying right now as I nod shortly. In a way it is understandable since this country isn’t in good terms with the Black Order at all. But right as she hands us a bunch of clothes typical for this region, I have to hold myself back to say a comment towards her. A short gaze towards Yuu and Allen sitting right next to me tells me, they aren’t thrilled by this outfit as well. So after we changed our clothing Lenalee heads with us to the market district. I notice quickly Yuu would have used the chance to train with Mugen instead of walking the entire morning through the bazar with a chirping young woman.  
  
Later on I’m with Yuu at the river bank gazing at the horizon while he’s finally able to train with Mugen. Deeply absorbed into my thoughts I start to realize I might tell them now than afterwards that I’m going to leave the Black Order. It hurts to think about never being able to see Yuu again. It hurts even more after I recall our kiss before my inner eye and therefore I bite on my bottom lip. This is quite unfair from Panda Jiji. Now while I am slowly able to figure out what is drawing me towards the dark-haired swordsman, why does he even dare to rip me apart from the one person dear to me?  
  
I don’t want to leave. I just want to stay and figure out if there is truly some deeper emotions running between Yuu and me or if everything I feel is just mere Illusion. The reason he wanted to have me around while he trains is simply, because he disliked the option of me heading back to the hotel with Allen. As if there is something going to happen between me and Allen. Shortly I shake my head and my gaze is still directed at the horizon. On some days I do wonder what is truly going through Yuus head at all. I just see him like Lenalee as a dear friend to have around. So therefore I start to wonder if my assumption back in Moscow was even right. That Kanda Yuu is for sure tending to become easily jealous. Again, I shortly shake a head since I still think it’s impossible for the dark-haired swordsman to have such strong emotions residing within himself.  
  
“Say, Yuu, what ya gonna do after we’re able to retrieve the Heart?”  
“Don’t know. Never even thought about what could be after all this fighting is over”  
  
is his response right now as I look right at him and a short smile rests on my lips. Somehow this is typical for Yuu. He simply lives with the sword and doesn’t even give the slightest thought about a life outside the battlefield.  
  
“What about you, Usagi?”  
“Not sure either”  
  
is my response right now as I see him sit down next to me into the grass . I really don’t know how my life is going to be after I will have to leave the Order and all my friends behind. Most likely travelling around the world, doing the job of a Bookman as I should do right now. While being absorbed again within my thoughts I can somehow feel a certain closeness right now even though Yuu sits a little bit aside from me. As if there is truly a bond stronger than simple friendship connecting the two of us together.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
After dinner we are all gathered together again in Lenalees room since Allen has something important to say to us all. I might as well use the chance to talk as well. But first I’m curious about what the younger Exorcist wants to talk with us. I slightly lean back at the sofa, while Yuu is right next to me and Lenalee at the chair right next to the swordsman as Allen looks at us with that serious expression on his face.  
  
“We will have to be extra cautious from here on, since we might bump into an unknown enemy”  
“Actually, we already did?”  
“Really? When? Where?”  
“During the mission with Usagi in Samarkand”  
  
is Yuu now answering as I simply nod in order to support his words. Just the memory against the thick-scaled fire-breathing man we encountered two times gives me actually the creeps since Yuu and I had to use all of our strength to defeat him.  
  
“What mission?”  
“You don’t need to know”  
  
comes now the short reply of Yuu again, crossing his arms while glaring at Moyashi and with a sheepish grin I simply try to calm down both of them.  
  
“So Allen, how do you know about them?”  
“I was warned”  
  
is Allen answering my question now while I shortly raise an eyebrow and gaze directly at him. Allen being warned? By whom exactly? I can’t shake the feeling there is someone behind it I don’t wish to see again.  
  
“Warned? By whom exactly, Allen-kun” is Lenalee now asking the white-haired Exorcist and as I direct my gaze on him I can see there is something he hides from all of us. If my hunch is correct, it might have to do something with the 14th resting within Allen. Right now I really feel like there is more to this mission then we actually thought.  
  
“Since we are together like this I got something to say as well” are now the words coming over my lips as I close shortly my eye and look at my friends. “After this Mission is over, I am going to focus on my actual purpose as Bookman. I will leave together with Panda Jiji the Order” are the next words coming from me as there is suddenly a deadly silence in the room. Right now I can feel how tense the air has turned since I use my chance to speak out what is on my mind.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
As expected Allen and Lenalee are quite shocked about the news that I’m going to leave the Black Order and so therefore they are eager to find a solution so I could stay with them. But Yuu is acting as usual. Distant and cold. No reaction at all to what I’ve just said. He simply stands up and leaves the room without even looking at me. At the same time I can feel a sharp pain residing in my chest due to the way the dark-haired swordsman starts to treat me. Hey, it wasn’t my decision in the first place to leave. As trainee Bookman I am still bound to the old Panda. So I have to accept what he thinks is the best to do.  
  
A deep sigh escapes my lips as I decide to simply follow the swordsman in order to find out what is going on deep inside of him. Could it be, he feels now being pushed aside after he brought up all his inner strength to simply kiss me? I still don’t know why. Being absorbed deep into my mind I end up at the river bank, where I lay myself into the grass and stare into the night sky. Right now I really wish to know where I belong. To the old Panda or to the Black Order. Sighing again I truly wish to find right soon a possible answer to all these questions in my head


	10. a new enemy - Brother or Impostor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to increase the rating toward Mature just in case, so please don't wonder ;)

Just hearing from Lavi he’s going to turn his back on the Order once this mission is over is tearing on me. Just by the thought of never being able to see this stupid rabbit again is gnawing so much at my entire soul that I simply had to rush out the room before Moyashi or even Lenalee would even notice how much this decision hurts me. I run through the streets, pressing hard my lips together and I curse slightly due to the fact I can’t get out of my head how I pulled together all of my courage to kiss the red-haired idiot. This had been my very first kiss. I’m not as emotional as Alma had been, but still it hurts deep inside to know I might be losing another dear person to me.  
  
Anger and Frustration appear instantly within my chest. Right now I see Bookman as the one responsible for everything regarding Lavi and myself. Because I know that stupid rabbit for so long now to know how straining such a harsh decision from the old man is to him. If I even could, I’d slice him up into dices so the red-haired young man is finally able to be freed from the shackles he has to bear as a trainee Bookman. Even though I tended to ignore Lavi in the first years as good as possible, I learned a lot about him by watching closely his interaction towards Bookman.  
  
My hand resting on Mugens hilt is this close into drawing my sword. I just don’t understand myself right now why I even act so enraged, disappointed, hurt and sad all in once. Until the matter with Alma I tended to seal up any kind of emotion I am capable of bearing, only allowing rage and anger to take a constant hold of my life. I was literary burning myself up until my first encounter with that stupid rabbit, where I almost beheaded him for calling me by my first name in front of everybody else. Only because Lenalee stepped in between and stopped me from doing so, Lavi is still around.  
  
I won’t ever admit it openly but in a way having Lavi around started to help me to cope what I was willingly sealing away. Besides, there is one thing I never mentioned to those who were with me on the Ark. As I thought I was going to die, I only saw two people right in front my inner eye: Lavi and Lenalee. Also, I was quite relieved when I saw him being all right as we all met up with each other again. Only in the conversation I shared with the red-head while staying in the infirmary I have learned about myself how much I truly appreciate the bond of friendship the two of us share.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
I don’t know how much time has passed by but as I reach the river bank lit by the scarce moonlight, I just find the stupid rabbit laying in the grass close to the shore. For a moment I remain where I am just in order to gaze at him. Somehow I still can’t understand why this red-haired young man left such a big impression within my own chaotic and troubled life. I still can’t voice it out why I get so easily angry and tense just by watching Lavi interact so easily with Moyashi. As if the white-haired Exorcist is even possible to claim the stupid rabbit all for himself. Just by thinking this way I can feel rage coursing through my veins as I press hardly my lips together, form a fist and turn around so that I don’t have to face the trainee Bookman at all as suddenly a black-cloaked figure appears right in front of me.  
  
Before I can properly react I can sense Lavis presence right next to me and my entire body grows tense just as I hear the cloaked figure chuckle. I draw Mugen right now in order to be ready to defend myself if this stranger should attack me. But at the same time I can feel Lavis hand rest on my arm as I simply glare at the cloaked figure standing in front of us. As if he knows instinctively something isn’t right at all. “Long time no see, little brother” is the voice of the cloaked figure now sounding clearly in the night and with widened eyes I stare at the stranger who is now removing the hood of his cloak in a swift move. This can’t be at all. I feel like staring at an older version of the stupid rabbit right next to me. At the same time I tell myself this has to be some sort of illusion. Because there is no way I’d fall for such a trick at all.  
  
“Wait, let’s hear what he wants” is Lavi now saying to me, his hand still resting on my arm as I notice how his other hand rests at the holster, where he has his Iron Hammer and I can’t explain why, but it is as if I can feel him growing tense as well.  
  
“You’ve grown for sure, little brother”  
“Who are you?”  
“Come on, don’t tell me you forgot all about me”  
  
is the stranger now saying theatrically as I notice only now the two different eye-colors of this man. The left eye in a trusted emerald green while the right eye is shimmering in a clear blue. No, this man has nothing to do with Lavi at all. This is a total stranger and yet, I can’t shake the feeling he might turn into a threat not only for the stupid rabbit. Slightly gritting my teeth the grip around Mugen becomes firmer while I feel clearly how Lavis presence is for sure holding me back to lash out without a warning. At the same time it is kind of strange for myself to allow someone to keep me in check this easily.  
  
“He just said, that he doesn’t know you, so what do you want from him?”  
“Aren’t we direct at all? Jeez, you sure don’t know at all to stay out of family business”  
  
are the words now coming from the stranger brushing through his dark-red hair and somehow I feel as if the stupid rabbit next to me looks more than confused while I keep my stoic mask on the outside. So before Lavi can do a step at all I am able to block an attack of the man clad in a black cloak and I can see something flickering in the eyes of my opponent that makes me aware to never underestimate him at all. There is something within these eyes I feel like I’ve already seen before. The sheer joy of killing people. The sheer joy of ripping them apart into pieces. Within an instant I have a blurry image of back then in front of my inner eye where I find Alma completely covered in the blood of the scientist he had killed and the joyful flicker of pure lust and joy in killing resting in his eyes as he was looking right at me with that innocent smile.  
  
Therefore it is quite hard to block the incoming attack on my own and a low growl escapes my lips. But luckily for me the red-head next to me has activated his Iron Hammer to render the attack of our opponent useless. “Seems like we have to use your method, Yuu. But don’t worry at all, I got you covered” is he saying with a grin plastered on his face and if there wouldn’t be this tense situation, I would easily knock Mugen over his head and chase him around. A slight ‘Che’ escapes my lips right now while a slight attempt of a smile appears on my lips and actually, it is kind of soothing to know I’d never get rid of this stupid rabbit at all.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
**[Allens POV]**  
  
At the same time I am currently with Lenalee browsing through the streets since I have to talk with Kanda and Lavi about the mission the four of us are assigned for. Therefore I even ask Timcampy to help us find a trace of either one of our friends while I search with Lenalee within the market district. I can’t shake the feeling residing inside of me they might be in grave danger. "Let's head over to the park” is my suggestion right now since I don’t know at all where to look for Kanda and Lavi at all. Just as we come along the river I widen my eyes as I can see over at the other shore my friends fighting someone who just looks like Lavi.  
  
But that can’t be. Besides, I know this isn’t Roads doing, so who ever this stranger is trying to confuse them by mimicking the red-haired young man, he owes them for sure an answer or two. “Crown Belt” am I shouting right now while activating my Innocence and manage to get a hold of the staff the stranger is wielding. At the same time I can feel Kandas cold glare rest on me while I have to gather a moment to realize this man here is totally different to fight with than the Noah. “Ah, so you are the one hiding Nea D. Campbell” is the dark-red haired man in the black cloak saying right now to me as my own eyes widen due to the way this stranger stares at me as if I am some kind of bait to be devoured. Before I can properly react this unknown man grabs me at the throat and pins me against a tree trunk so hard, I feel like the entire air in my lungs is knocked out of me. Right as I see a the blade of a scythe appear right in front of my eyes, a heavy gale is to feel and I slowly sink down the tree while watching Lenalee trying to take on this stranger next to Kanda and Lavi.  
  
A cold shiver goes down my entire body. I never felt so afraid during battles at all. Not until facing this look-a-like of my best friend. There were only two times I was truly afraid and that had been during my first encounter with Tyki Mikk, where I was almost killed by the Noah and by facing Apocryphos. I stay at distance, try to assist my friends as good as possible by using Crown Belt, but somehow I'm not able at all to focus clearly at our opponent right now. The blue and green eyes fixed on me feel like tearing me down bit by bit until this stranger would actually achieve who he’s after. Trying to rip out Nea out of my body, even if I – Allen Walker – would be executed by the dark-red haired stranger with the scythe.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Damned. That guy is fast and strong at the same time. On top of it I find myself in a worse situation than before when suddenly Moyashi and Lenalee show up. Lavi and I are panting and slightly bleeding as the focus of this stranger rests now on Moyashi. First I thought he might be after the stupid rabbit. But now to see how the white-haired Exorcist is struggling as hard as we do against this man imposing the trainee Bookman I bite hardly my lip and I have to support myself on Ōzuchi Kozuchi due to the fact that the stupid rabbit managed to drag us both out of reach. Damned. Fighting that tough-skinned fire-breathing bastard was already a challenge.  
  
Right in this moment I have to admit my fight against Skinn Bolic was so much easier than against this bastard imitating the trainee Bookman. So once we are back on ground I grab Mugen and rush forward to assist Lenalee by landing a blow at the stranger while Lavi rushes over to take care of Moyashi. I don’t have the strength nor the time to think about acting jealous at all. Right now we need to lay all of our strength together so that we can slowly but surely gain the upper-hand within this fight. While Lavi shields the white-haired Exorcist from the incoming attacks, I charge with Lenalee against the stranger with the scythe and another low growl escapes my lips just as I’m able to block with Mugen the blade of the scythe.  
  
“Ah, seems like playtime is over. But don’t worry, we are going to see each other quite soon” is this bastard saying right now as I recognize footsteps closing in on us and just as I look up I can see a bunch of Finders obviously sent out to look for us. Damned. This man left me looking like a bloody rookie. The grip around Mugen becomes firmer while I grit my teeth and while I curse some death wishes to our opponent I start to relax slowly by the short touch of Lavis hand on my wrist. “Calm down, Yuu” is he only saying to me as I close my eyes right now and with a deep sigh I feel show the tension within my body is subsiding.  
  
While Lenalee talks with the Finders I walk a bit aside to lean against a tree and in this moment I also allow the stupid rabbit to pull me into a soothing embrace. “No matter what, I’m never going to leave you behind, Yuu” is Lavi now saying to me as I lean my head now on his shoulder, close my eyes and blend out everything around me. Even though I start to slowly accept and realize my own feelings towards the trainee Bookman, I am also more than afraid to lose him. Maybe this is what my nightmares are trying to tell me. To simply protect and hold on to the one person very dear to me


	11. heading to Australia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from this chapter on it might be that I'm going to write some gruesome pictures within Lavi's memories. Mostly things I've read before that truly happened in history

**[Lavis POV]**  
  
On the way back to the hotel there is a deadly silence surrounding the four of us. Yuu walks right next to me, obviously exhausted from the fight while Allen shows also a clear sign of exhaustion as well. At the same time he seems to be in some kind of shock. Luckily for me Lenalee is taking care of the younger one for the moment, so I bring Yuu up to our shared room where I navigate him over to the bed to sit down. In a way it is kind of strange to see both Allen and Yuu so absorbed within their mind as if they could find the proper answer to our opponent somewhere buried there beneath realization and fiction. I have personally to admit I have never met this man before in my entire life. So why the heck was he referring to me as little brother?  
  
Besides, those eyes, they give me the creeps. So cold and filled with the intent to kill in one swipe. Before I know my eye starts to widen and again there are the fields drenched in blood and scattered pieces of bodies as well intestines are to see between small patches alit with flames. Men, Women, children, old people; simply massacred by the military of their own country. I was only eight years old when the old Panda and I had to record such a gruesome event located in central China.  
  
This is one of the moments where I often curse myself for never being able to forget at all. Alone the fact of a little girl trying to hide behind a small rock formation only to be shot multiple times is still haunting me. Even how one of the soldiers cuts with the hunting knife deep into the belly of a pregnant woman pleading to her attacker to spare her, only to drag out her baby and then he wraps it with a part of the umbilical cord on his belt as some kind of trophy and the woman is left to die.  
  
“Lavi? Lavi” is persistently dripping into my mind while a familiar voice calls out for me and before I know strong arms have pulled me into a gentle embrace. As I start to find myself back in the presence again I pick up a trusted scent and while closing my eye again I lean my head on the shoulder of the dark-haired swordsman holding on to me as if he needs to shield me from any kind of harm. For a long time I remain like this and within these strong arms I feel comfortable and safe at the same time.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
**[Lenalees POV]**  
  
In the meantime I'm taking care of Allen, who really seems to space out since the encounter with the red-haired stranger wearing a long black cloak. In a way I have to admit for a moment I thought it be Lavi again fighting against his comrades. But by taking a closer look I immediately recognized no resemblance at all with my friend. That’s why I was relieved for a short moment, but at the same time I have to admit this man is quite scary. Scary in a way that I could feel my entire body be covered in goosebumps and shiver in fear. Quickly I shake now my head. Whoever this stranger is, he is for sure so much stronger than the Noah we’ve faced in our last battle. Even my fights against Eshi and the Level 4 Akuma were for sure a tad easier than the encounter with the black-cloaked stranger who looks just like Lavi.  
  
My eyes rest now at the white-haired Exorcist sitting in front of me on a bench not far away from the hotel we stay in while a deep sigh escapes my lips. Actually, I'm worried about Allen. Something isn’t right at all and I can feel it. As if he’s hiding some kind of secret not only from me, but from everyone who knows the white-haired Exorcist. I really need to figure out why the younger one wasn’t telling the truth to us as Allen tried to warn us about a new danger. As I sit down right next to Allen my gaze is now directed at the night sky and right there I wonder if that stranger in the cloak could be the danger my friend had been warning us about not half an hour ago.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
**[Allens POV]**  
How in the world was this stranger able to know there is a connection between Nea and me? Is the black-cloaked figure the enemy Tyki and Road had warned me about? Actually, I'm quite in shock right now. The strength, the brutality and the intent to kill I was facing in this battle were far more present than in my encounter with the Akuma the Earl had created. Besides, why does this creepy stranger look like an older version of my best friend Lavi? Does this enemy tend to fool us by taking on the entire appearance of those close to me? What if I have to face next time someone looking and acting just like Kanda or Lenalee? Cold sweat runs now down my back just by the simple thought of having to face a version of Kanda behaving just like that stranger in the black cloak.  
  
“Allen-kun?” am I picking up Lenalees voice right now, direct my gaze now right towards her and within her amethyst-colored eyes I can see deep worry and fear. I simply can’t hide any longer from her since there is this one dream constantly repeating with the Chinese girl sitting within ruins crying for the ones she obviously lost. “He knows about Nea” is all I say right now while I stare now towards the trees on the other side, supporting my head on my hands. The one thing I had done once Kanda and Tiedoll returned with me to the Order was to confess towards my closest friends that whatever they experienced together within the Arc is all true.  
  
“But how is this possible? Only the Head of the Order and those present within the Arc know about the 14th”  
“Beats me. Whoever this guy is, he’s more dangerous than the Earl and all the Noah combined”  
  
is my simple response right now while I try to figure out why someone so superior is hunting down the last remaining Noah. Wait. Tyki mentioned an organization to me. So does this mean, the stranger looking like Lavs older version is a part of this unknown organization? If so, then I don’t want to know at all how strong our new enemies are at all.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
**[Lavis POV]**  
  
This night I share the bed with the dark-haired swordsman. Since the Finder will accompany us from here on towards Australia there was simply the choice of sharing the bed with Yuu or with Allen. So to avoid actual fighting between them I quickly decided to stay with the stubborn fighter. Besides, in a way it seems like each of us has gotten used to the constant presence at night time so that we could get some proper sleep.  
  
Yuu is already asleep as I glimpse shortly around and notice how Allen enters the room with the male Finders. A short smile appears on my lips due to the slight confused expression plastered on Allen’s face and I simply decide to explain to him in due time. Once I’ve figured out the sort of bond between me and this dark-haired beauty next to me I might be able to figure out my own emotions for those close to me.  
  
In the morning I keep Allen and Yuu away from each other since I want to keep both of them alive as long as we are assigned together to retrieve this very rare form of Innocence. Besides, there is still something I need to talk about with this stubborn swordsman I won’t be able to tell the old Panda or even Allen. There is something between us I’m not able to put into simple words at all. But I know, there is something strong connecting me with Yuu. Something so strong, that my Iron Hammer is starting to synchronize with Mugen.  
  
A short glance towards the dark-haired swordsman and I understand what he tries to tell me by glaring at me in his usual manner. I sigh while taking a sip of my tea as Lenalee and the female Finder show up and as usual Allen is bickering with Yuu. As long as I’m kept out of this, I’m fine. Still, the way even Allen and Lenalee look at me from time to time drags me deeper into my thoughts about that weird stranger we faced last night. I know, I’ve never met this guy before at all. So why was he referring to me as his little brother? All I can remember is the day where Panda Jiji found me in the middle of a snowstorm struck with severe fever in a side street. If it hadn’t been for Yuu interfering in that moment, who knows what would have exactly happened. I am more than relieved to know, the dark-haired swordsman risked his life for me.  
  
So once breakfast is over we head towards the harbor and a deep sigh escapes my lips as a hoard of Level 2 Akuma appear. „Ōzuchi Kozuchi, grow, grow, grow“ are the words now coming from me as I start to activate my Innocence the same time my friends do. In one swipe I‘m able to crush some of them while I observe with a smile how Yuu and Allen almost make a contest out of it who destroys the most of the Akuma. Then I‘m going to participate in this competition as well.  
  
„Loser has to organize dinner for everyone“ is my suggestion right now with a joyful flicker appearing within my eye as I simply gaze now towards Yuu and Allen. „Konbo Ban: Gouraiten“ is now coming from me with a serious expression and a smirk resting on my lips clearing the field before us with one strike.  
  
„That‘s cheating“  
„Che, you‘re the one constantly cheating, Moyashi“  
„Says who, Bakanda?“  
  
is Allen now saying while he pouts and for sure amused about this scene I shortly shake my head while my Iron Hammer is reducing in size so I can hide it within the holster.  
  
Just watching the two of them bicker again helps me not to think that stranger looking so much like a older version of myself. Lenalee and the Finders are right next to me, then she is helping me to separate them from clawing at each other. On the way to the ship I walk right between Yuu and Allen out of the purpose to keep them from fighting each other. There is still a long road ahead of us. It won‘t be easy to find this ,Dreamer‘ Innocence. I start to believe there is a certain reason as to why Komui assignd just the four of us for this particular mission. Because he believes in the strength and the bond we share together.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
As we set now sail for Darwin I sit most of the time up at deck, reading a book I had gotten from the old Panda back when I was with Yuu in Calcutta and from time to time I glance up to watch the dark-haired beauty with the sword spar now with Allen so both of them would be better prepared if that stranger with the darker shade of red than my own hair shows up again. Lenalee leans against the railing wih her back. Reading this book kind of helps me to understand our current situation a bit better, since there is on advise I truly like. Two minds becoming one are for sure stronger than one mind for itself.  
  
„Usagi, you‘re up now“ is Yuu now saying to me with that challenging glare he always has while facing me lately and with a short sigh I stand up, then I walk over to face the swordsman in had-to-hand combat while Lenalee agreed to keep my book safe. In a way I can understand that the four of us need to be always prepered for some kind of sneak attack. But that one night in Kuala Lumpur had proved how much each of us had been outplayed this easily. Maybe this is the reason enough why Yuu is going through sparring matches with Allen, Lenalee and myself included. But at least it will be worth it to gain the strength we‘ll need for the upcoming leg of our mission


	12. Arrival in Darwin

While sparring now with the trainee Bookman, it feels so much different from facing Moyashi or even Alma. It is as if I know exactly what his next movement is while it seems to be the same thing for him as well. Breathing, footing, heartbeat; on all those things I find myself on the same level as the redhead. How is this even possible? I always thought of this rabbit as a reliable friend and nothing more, but lately things are for sure changing between me and him.  
  
Especially, after I had been the one initiating this one kiss between us. I can‘t describe it at all, but somehow it feels like this red-haired young man is for sure the answer to all the unanswered questions I have resting deep inside of me. One thing for sure. If I allow him to stay close to me, will I also be able to figure out the meaning behind my nightmares?  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
 **[Allens POV]**  
  
After the sparring match with Kanda I lean right next to Lenalee and watch now the trainee Bookman being on par with the dark-haired man. If I have to be honest, I never thought there might be someone even being skilled enough to catch up with Kanda at all. Only one person would come up my mind, but I know already this certain person will for sure be always a vital part of who Kanda is. „I just wonder if Alma and Kanda were like this too while sparring with each other“ is now coming from me as I mumble these words right now, thinking of the young man used by the Noah so that in the end Nea would be awakened inside of me, Allen Walker. Somehow I had wished for Alma to find the happy ending he deserves. At least my bond to Kanda got better when I decided to put my own reputation at risk so that both of them are at least able to experience a bit of freedom together.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
A smirk appears on my lips as the trainee Bookman suddenly suggests, that I should try to spar against all three of them at the same time. Especially Moyashi‘s reaction is priceless. So I allow them to attack me first and test therefore their ability in working as a team only using hand-to-hand combat. but somehow this sparring session ends with Lavi fighting at my side against Moyashi and Lenalee and actually I‘m quite surprised how we ended up in these formations.  
  
Going now back down under deck, I am satisfied for now with the level Moyashi and Lenalee are. Obviously the two of them seem to had a chance to catch up a bit on their teamwork. Back on teamwork. My thoughts are right now back on those fights I had with Lavi, where suddenly Mugen seemed to adapt towards Ōzuchi Kozuchi. Hopefully Komui can explain to us as to why Lavis and my Innocence are obviously bonding. Alone the thought of Innocence being able to bond is quite bizarre to me.  
  
Yeah, as if something like this is actually possible. Somehow my thoughts travel now to Alma and how everything would be if my childhood friend would be still alive. Even though I am finally able to admit to myself I miss Alma, I feel like it won‘t be fair towards him to never allow love back into my life only because he had died right within my arms. Right now I wonder if Alma would ever come along with the trainee Bookman if that horrible incident hadn‘t happened back then and allowed the two of us to grow up together.  
  
With a deep sigh I shake my head, gazing towards the horizon clading into the colors of the night by now and there has to be a reason as to why this stupid rabbit and not Alma appears constantly in that vicious nightmare. Have I truly begun to move forward after everything I endured back in my childhood? Actually, over the weeks I wasn‘t able to see the illusionary Lotus nor the shape of her any longer. Does this really mean it is ok for me to live my life the way I want to?  
  
Opening and closing one hand I feel for a very short moment a gentle touch. As I turn around I see for a short moment both versions of my best friend appearing to me. „Alma“ is all I‘m able to say in a whisper, then the Illusion is gone and a smile rests now on my lips. This is no final goodbye at all. One day in another life I might be again at Almas side, but right now my focus rests on the trainee Bookman robbing me of any clear thought I have.  
  
Days later we finally arrive at Darwin. Somehow I have to figure out a way how the four of us are able to reach Antarctica. But there are miles of undiscovered desert between our current position and the coastline at the other end of Australia. Besides, I need to find a way to avoid for the trainee Bookman to leave at all. I may be quite stubborn, but right now I know I rather go berserk and kill that old man than to simply watch how he vanishes out of my life. Maybe this is some kind of sign outgoing from Innocence. For a short moment my hand forms a fist while I walk along the docks and a grim expression rests on my face. I‘d give up everything, even my profession as an Exorcist so I could still be around Lavi. Just why does my heart choose the obvious ones to leave me someday? It is to be hoped that I can find a useful answer to this question.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
 **[Allens POV]**  
  
Once we arrive in Darwin, Kanda is gone before any of us can say a word. Therefore I decide to go to take a look around together with Lavi and Lenalee. While Lavi heads off to organize us a place to stay I continue to walk around with Lenalee in search of food. At the same time Timcampy rests on my head and right in this moment I get the feeling someone is calling out to me. So I decide to explore the city more on my own and inform Lenalee that I will meet up with her later. Then I take a stroll through a district looking quite shabby as a familiar face walks up to me. With a serious expression I decide to follow.  
  
„Boy, Road was able to gather some useful informations, but apparently she seems to be captured by those chasing us“  
„Damned“  
  
is all I‘m able to say right now while my right hand forms a fist and I can‘t look directly at Tyki. So whoever is after Neah was obviously able to capture the Noah of Dreams without problems. But then I realize something. Road might have been able to share this informations with Tyki right before she faced the unknown enemy.  
  
„What was she able to find out?“  
„The seven Lords of Hell have awoken. They are now in charge of the Akuma. Besides, there is someone working for them. Someone having the same skills as your friend with the eyepatch  
  
is Tyki now saying to me and my eyes start to widen. Suddenly I am reminded back on the dark red-haired stranger with the cloak and the scythe. This guy knew about my connection to the Noah and he really looks a lot like a older version of Lavi. I have to gulp multiple times. If these informations are truly correct, then we are going to face a more dangerous threat than during the reign of the Millennium Earl.  
  
„Tyki...“  
„Don‘t worry, Boy, they won‘t find me that easily once I stick to my human side“  
  
are now the words coming from him as he turns around with a smile and disappears. Right now I do have to admit, I‘m getting worried about those two since they are the only survivors next to Neah. So it is now my responsibility to assure their safety


End file.
